Sabrewulf/Gameplay
[[Killer Instinct (1994 video game)|''Killer Instinct (1994)]] Moveset Special Attacks *''Flaming Bat *''Sabre-Spin'' *''Reverse Sabre-Spin'' *''Sabre-Roll'' *''Sabre-Slap'' *''Sabre-Pounce'' *''Fast Sabre-Pounce'' *''Howl'' *''Combo Breaker'' Shadow Moves *''Double Sabre-Spin'' *''Double Sabre-Roll'' *''Long Sabre-Pounce'' Finishers *''No Mercy- Claw Stab'' *''No Mercy- Screen Punch'' *''Humiliation'' In-Combo Finishers *''Ultimate Claw Stab'' *''Ultra Combo'' ''Killer Instinct 2/Gold'' Moveset Command Moves *''Sabre Wheel'' - Back, Forward, Medium Punch Opener *''Sabre Spin'' - Back, Forward, Medium Kick Opener *''Sabre Spin'' - Forward, Back, Medium Kick Opener *''Sabre Pounce'' - Back, Forward, Fierce Punch Opener *''Sabre Flip'' - Back, Forward, Fierce Kick *''Sabre Howl'' - Back, Forward, Quick Punch *''Fake Sabre Howl'' - Back, Forward, Quick Kick *''Sabre Hop'' - Tap Forward, Forward, Or Back, Back *''Air Double'' - Forward, Back, Any Punch *''Parry Move'' - Back, Hold Quick Punch *''Pressure Move'' - Forward, Fierce Kick Special Moves *''Combo Breaker'' - Back, Forward, Any Punch And Any Kick *''Ultra Combo Breaker'' - Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Kick 6 Super Bar Blocks *''Mini-Ultra Combo'' - Forward, Back, Quick Kick *''Ultra Combo'' - Back, Forward, Quick Kick *''Ultimate Combo'' - Hold Fierce Kick For 2 Seconds And Release *''0-Combo Ultimate'' - Hold Quick Punch For 2 Seconds And Release Super Moves *''Super Sabre Spin'' - Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Medium Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *''Super Sabre Wheel'' - Forward Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Medium Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks *''Super Fireball'' - Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Punch 4 Super Bar Blocks *''Sabre Stomp'' - Jump In Air, Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Fierce Punch 4 Super Bar Blocks *''Super Sabre Flip'' - Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Kick 6 Super Bar Blocks End Specials *''End Special 1'' - Back, Forward, Medium Kick, Medium Kick *''End Special 2'' - Back, Forward, Fierce Kick, Fierce Kick *''End Special 3'' - Back, Forward, Fierce Punch, Fierce Punch *''End Special 4'' - Back, Forward, Quick Punch, Quick Punch *''End Special 5'' - Back, Forward, Quick Kick First 4 Enders Finishing Moves: *Ultra Combo: (Charge Back) Front, Quick Kick *Ultimate 1: Hold Quick Punch by 2 seconds or more and release it *Ultimate 2: Hold Fierce Kick and release it during a combo Killer Instinct (2013) Traits Combo Trait - Rabid Doubles: Sabrewulf can cancel an auto-double into another auto-double of the same strength without a linker by mashing the button. Instinct Mode - Feral Rage: Sabrewulf’s arms increase in size and all of his attacks deal more damage. Chip damage is substantially increased and normals do chip damage. Can also instantly cancel out of attacks using Feral Cancel (HP+HK) on any move on hit, block, or whiff, although it does have a cooldown time. Moveset Command Attacks * Overpower - (Back+HP) - Sabrewulf rears back before swiping forwards with both paws. Can be charged into an unblockable attack by holding the punch. * Overwhelm - (LP, MP, HP) - Sabrewulf performs a three-hit target combo. When stopped after MP, Sabrewulf is safe on block. * Diving Slash - (Forward+MK, midair) - Sabrewulf shoots downwards from midair with his claw extended. Only possible from a neutral or forward jump. Doesn't hit overhead, but has the same recovery as a normal jumping attack. * Throw - (Forward or back+LP+LK) - Sabrewulf grabs the opponent in his jaws and throws them down. Special Moves * Ragged Edge - (Back-Forward+P) - Sabrewulf advances, swiping wildly twice as he goes. Button strength determines distance traveled. * Eclipse - (Down-Up+P) - Sabrewulf swipes above his head in an arc. Button strength determines attack speed and damage. * Run - (Back-Forward+K) - Sabrewulf begins running towards his opponent, and can perform one of three follow-up special attacks. Button strength determines running speed. ** Hamstring - (LP or LK, during Run) - Sabrewulf slides along the ground and swipes low. Ends up on the other side of opponent. ** Jumping Slash - (MP or MK, during Run) - Sabrewulf performs a short hop, swiping as he goes. Hits overhead. ** Running Uppercut - (HP or HK, during Run) - Sabrewulf swipes upwards in an uppercut. Launches on hit. Shadow Moves * Shadow Ragged Edge - (Back-Forward+2P) - Sabrewulf advances, swiping wildly five times as he goes. * Shadow Eclipse - (Down-Up+2P) - Sabrewulf swipes above his head in an arc, hitting five times. Fully invulnerable through all its frames. * Shadow Jumping Slash - (Back-Forward+2K) - Sabrewulf performs a short hop, swiping as he goes and delivering five hits. Invulnerable to projectiles and can recapture airborne opponents. Finishers * Ultra Combo: Sabrewulf performs a 28-hit combo. Ultra Ender is a backflip with a somersaulting kick. * ULTIMATE: Sabrewulf growls before dashing forwards, slashing the opponent at multiple angels multiple times as he goes. He then pauses briefly to buff up, similar to his Instinct Mode, before bounding forwards for one final two-clawed swipe that causes the screen to go black. Sabrewulf is then seen hunched over panting, and he gives the camera a glare out the side of his eye. External Links *Sabrewulf's gameplan analysis at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Category:Gameplay Subpage